A Route to Freedom
by FalconChild13
Summary: The world has changed and so has Rogue. As Xaviers dream seems more and more unlikely, a new hope for mutants kind comes. Some see them as murderers, others see them as friends of mutantkind. But are these mutants as they seem?


Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen Evolution. If I did I wouldn't be writing this/  
  
Chapter 1- So It Begins  
  
5 Years Ago  
  
It was a cold night. It was always cold in the Canadian rockies during the winter. A pack of wolves howled as the deer fell and the eagle hovered above the grass. All was peaceful. Or as they thought.  
  
Yells. Shouts for help rang through the sky. Flames shot everywhere. The smash of many bones being slowly broken. In this mass of death and destruction were three children, all defending themselves from the evils of the world. They were from the sector of the buildings here known as MX and they were driven for the inferno of the buildings behind them to be a warning to humankind  
  
" Humankind, there are those are strong and will fight. Be afraid. Your days are numbered!"  
  
A huge flame devoured the buildings and screams of mercy were heard thoughout the mountainside.  
  
~~~~~~#####~~~~~~  
  
5 years later  
  
"Who do you like think did this?" The Xmen were at present sitting around the large TV screen in the Rec room. A news report was on the screen.  
  
Shown on the screen was a mass of burning crates, firemen struggling to control the flame as it spread and swallowed more and more ground. This fire had just started, no storm was responsible and the yard was in a lonely area of Canada. The teenagers listened as the chief of the investigation spoke.  
  
" Due to evidence found, we have been led to belive that a group of terrorist mutants were responsible for this. CCTV footage shows that the yard was stormed last night and deliberatly set alight. These mutants will be found and punished for the burning of this valuble oil."  
  
A murmur ran through the room. Scott Summers reached forward and switched the TV off.  
  
" I'm going to see if the Professor knows anything."  
  
He stood and made his way to the door before it opened. All eyes turned to the doorway as Charles Xavier entered the room. He looked at this students. Kitty was sitting on the floor as was Kurt, Roberto, Bobby and Rahne. Jean was sitting on the sofa with Jubielle, Amara and Sam. Rogue was probably somewhere and the rest of the students were outside playing frisbee. He addressed them.  
  
" Students, due to the increase of attacks on reserves of items such as metal and oil, I would like you all to be on your guard. I do not know who did this, if that answers your question Kitty, but I will carry on trying. Most importantly, if any of you find out about anything that could be connected with these attacks on humans, I want you to tell either Ororo, Logan, Scott or myself. That is all."  
  
The Professor turned his wheelchair and exited the room to leave his pupils to occupy their time with that warning in mind.  
  
~~~~~~#####~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue was somewhere, as the Professor had thought, but not where he had assumed. She was in the park, waiting for someone to arrive. The person she was waiting for would solve all her problems. It would be expensive but she needed it. She couldn't be sad for ever.  
  
' Ah need these. The Professor and the rest may not like it but they don't understand.'  
  
She dipped her head as the rain began to steadly fall. She was depressed. She couldn't control her power, the voices of everyone she had absorbed so far were getting loud and she couldn't take it. Holding her head in her hands she listened as a set of footsteps approched her. ` ' What does Xavier think 'e is. Thinkin' that 'e could cure a lass who has a power which 'e has no experience on.' The figure strode on towards the bench with Rogue was sitting on and sat down next to her. The girl looked up at her. It was not the person she was expecting. This was not Tom. This person was clad in a loose t-shirt and cargo trousers with a mid-calf length coat over, the hood up. Tom was always dressed in suits.  
  
They sat in silence for several moments before the new-comer spoke.  
  
" You're waitin' for Tom, ain't ya." It was less of a question, more a statement.  
  
"Wha ya askin'?"  
  
The stranger turned their face towards Rogue, eyes shining in the moonlight. Rogue gasped. These eyes seemed to be flickered with glowing purple on top of a dark purple, they were amazing. Snapping out of her gaze she scowled at the person.  
  
" Well. Answer ma question." Rogue crossed her arms as the figure leaned back into the bench and smirked.  
  
" I'll answer ya question Rogue if ya answer me question. If you want drugs, why don't ya get the less expensive sort. Tom sells them for too much bread. 'e is a cheap scate."  
  
Rogue gave a weary glance at the stranger. They seemed to be be trying to corner her. Trying to trick her into something.  
  
" Haw would ya know."  
  
" I kna Rogue. I can get ya some weed for almost free. 10 bucks a pound. But believe me Rogue. Ya dan't need it. You're pulling yourself inta a trap that will make people look down on ya even more than now. Even more then ta fact that ya a mutant lake me."  
  
Rogue frowned. How did this mutant know she was one? Was she a telepath?  
  
" Haw do ya know ahm a mutant?"  
  
The stranger signed.  
  
" I just kna. Anyway Rogue, ya kna if ya get ana more drugs, Wolvie will sniff them aut. 'e already suspects summin'. The prof will hav' ya in the Med Lab an' keep ya there. 'e doesn't belive he can cure ya. 'e ain't even tryin'. Take me advise Rogue, they canna help ya. I kna mutants who can. The X-men pity ya, they pity ya for what ya are. That's almost as bad as hatin' ya. The prof and the good doctor are tryin' ta make a bracelet which puts off ya power."  
  
The mutant paused as she saw the look of concern on Rogues' face. The hooded figure could guess what she was thinking.  
  
" Yeah. They canna cure ya. They can only stop ya powers not help ya control them. They have given up faith on ya. They are givin' ya the next alternative, I kna, but they ain't givin' ya the best they could. I worked out how ta cure ya in five minutes. Think about Rogue, what would ya prefere, control or enclosement. Think about it an' I will get back ta ya. See ya around Rogue."  
  
The stranger swung over the bench and into the trees behind it. She was gone before Rogue could respond.  
  
' Cure? They pity meh. They can't cure meh. They ain't givin' meh control'  
  
A single tear dripped down Rogues cheek as she walked back towards the Insitute. Hugging her coat around her, she found a playing card in her pocket. Looking at it she foung that it was the joker of the pack. Glancing around for anyone, she turned the card over and looked on the other side. Some writing was written on it in purple ink. It read:  
  
/Rogue  
  
If it gets too much, just scream in ya head. A friend of mine will hear ya.  
  
Remember; Belive and ya will succed.  
  
Reb/  
  
Chapter 2- Warnings  
  
A tapping of computer keys filled the Master of Magnetism as he searched his files for information about a certain mutant he knew of.  
  
Text flashed aross the screen, skimming through profiles of known mutants before stopping and showing two mutants. These files were several years old and needed updating due to recent events.  
  
"Joker and Inferno, what are you doing now?"  
  
Magneto signed and read the information he had on them. He had expected something like this to happen for several years. Ever since he had told them of his plans about Xavier and the rest of the mutant world.  
  
They were completely rogue. Few people knew them. Those who did had a certain respect for both of them in one way or another, Magneto included. Magneto knew better than to trust them. They would cause much trouble for the human world and certain mutants.  
  
'Like Charles. I pity him. He is going to regret even trying to help humans now Joker has re-emerged.'  
  
Sitting back in his high-backed chair, he called Sabertooth. He had much planning to do.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Professor Charles Xavier was sitting in his wheelchair writing up notes on the computer on certain subjects. Mainly the recent events and the suspects.  
  
Magneto was a suspect of course. If any other mutant wished to attack the human race, they were likely to team up with Eric.  
  
Another suspect was Mystique though she did not have the power to do so much damage.  
  
His last suspect was unknown. They were a rumor which Ororo had heard from the weather. All he knew about them was that they had appered before as the wind spoke of ' past tragedys in their name'.  
  
Over all Xavier was stuck. He had no option but to sit it out until a source came up. And one did the next second.  
  
Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.  
  
Xavier turned to face the direction where the tapping was coming from, the window. Perched on the windowsill was a handsome falcon which had a letter attached to it's foot.  
  
He went to the window and opened it. The bird flew in and landed on Xaviers desk. As soon as the Professor had received the letter it flew out of the open window. Xavier looked at the letter before breaking the seal. It was on slightly dirty writing paper with the words 'Charles Xavier' written on in what seemed to be red ink.  
  
The seal, he noted was a flame with a bird coming from it. Quickly, he broke the seal and read the writing, which was, like the outside, written in what seemed to be red ink. The letter was short but gave the message.  
  
/Xavier  
  
Do not mess with nature. The humans days are over. It is time that they  
left this world for good. Time for them to let the mutants to steer the course  
of the future. The future is for mutants, not for humans.  
  
You have been warned. WE are not Magneto. We are something more dangerous.  
If you do not want to get hurt, do not get in the way.  
  
Gabrielle  
  
Humankinds days are numbered and Genesis will win /  
  
Attached to the end of this letter was a sickly, red-stained feather. Its tip wet and bent. Xavier dropped the note on his desk in surprised. It was then that he realised. The warning was written in blood.  
  
~~~~~~~######~~~~~~~  
  
Hank McCoy had been doing tests on the bloody feather for several hours now. He had taken the blood from the feather and had found that it belonged to a mutant. Scanning through his blood records that he had in the Insitute, he found that the closest match, though not exact, was of Warren Worthington III. Though not his blood, it could belong to a mutant either related to him or with a similar mutantion.  
  
The doctor scratched his head as he made his way out of the Med Lab and towards Xaviers study. Pausing, he retraced his steps back to the Lab and picked up a X-ray of the feather which the blood was found.  
  
It was only a cross section as he could not cut through the feather with anything he had. Hank had not studied the X-ray closely before but now he noticed something.  
  
The core of the feather, which he had though to be bone, was a metal. Adamantium. It was lighter looking than the metal within Logans bones but it was adamantium.  
  
Looking down the length of the feather he saw a thin, straight line next to the bone where an insision was made. It was like part of the bone was taken out so the metal could be poured in. Grabbing the X-ray, he made his way towards Xaviers study where the Professor was waiting for him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~########~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A light flickered on in an old set of flats in Chicago. Closing the door behind them the arrival looked around the room. The sofa in front of the TV was starting to decay and the kitchenette at the opposite end of the room had paint peeling from it. The two doors that lead from the room were open and from one a glowing light was coming out.  
  
Zach loosened and tightened his half finger gloves as he made his way towards the glowing doorway.  
  
' Izzy must be hacking.' Sure enough Zach found a boy of 14 sitting in front of several computer screens, somehow managing to type at two at the same time.  
  
Sitting on one of the beds lining the opposite wall was a pale dirty-blonde boy. He was fidling with a single long dog tooth. Looking up at the elder boy, he leapt off the bed and walked towards him.  
  
" Wheres the rest Alec?" Zach addressed the younger boy. The girls were supposed to be back by now. Alec grinnned at Zachs confused look.  
  
" They decided to go 'window shopping'. They're going to be back in an hour."  
  
Zach groaned. The flat was going to get rather full. Last time they went 'window shopping' the gang ended up flogging half of the stuff at stupidly cheap prices. ' At least its money.'  
  
Throwing down his load, Zach walked over to the computer monitors where the youngest boy was sitting. Running his hand through his black and red hair, he glanced at one of the screens. Magnetos files.  
  
" Did you deliver the message to that bastard Xavier?"  
  
The strawberry blonde spun in his chair to face the other boy. His blue eyes turned to piercing hawk eyes and back. Giving an evil smile, he cracked his knuckles. the other boys grimaced.  
  
" But of course. The blood idea gave the old prof a bit of a shock though. He has probebly got a blood test done on it. Won't come out with anything though. Saoradhs' not on the files. Will only come out with a power. Not that that would help them."  
  
Nodding, Alec placed down the tooth and brought a keyboard closer to him. Quickly typing a few words on one of the glowing screens. The two other boys watched as the 16 year olds face grew a look of concern.  
  
" Izzy, Why the hell does Magneto still have Reb and Zachs files?"  
  
Grabbing the keyboard, Izzy pushed Alec out of the way and started to franticaly type. The mutant watching watched as pictures flashed on the screen, pieces of information on the gangs leader and seconder appeared and dissapeared. A desperate look took over Izzys face. Nothing was working. Magneto had got Mystique to put up a strong firewall and secruaty passwords.  
  
" Fuck! Maggies changed the system and codes. I can crack then but it will take a while."  
  
" You better start now. The longer Magneto has the files, the longer he has to work out what we are going to do."  
  
The second youngest of Genesis didn't wait for anything else and started to work on the problem. Shaking his head, Zach turned to the only none-mutant of the group.  
  
" Hows your head."  
  
Alec turned his head to Zach as he sipped a cup of water. His eyes were turning from their normal grey colour to a strange golden-yellow.  
  
" Bad. This moons going to hurt. A lot."  
  
Zach pitied Alec. Every month his body was taken over by the unnatural being inside of him. Every time weakening him. If he had not met Reb and her gang he would have either been shot, stabbed, burnt or worse. He could have just died in his own blood. It could eventually kill him but Saoradh and Izzy were doing their best to ease the pain of Alecs transformations.  
  
Alec slumpt on the bed. His life sucked. The only friends he had were also outcasts of society but, unlike him, they could hide their powers if they wanted. He couldn't. Everytime his emotions went haywire, he had to work his hardest to stop the wolf taking over his mind. That was his most deadly weapon. The fact that he was learning to control his mind. He couldn't stop the moon but he could stop his anger.  
  
Zach followed suit and lay down on his own bed, facing the craked ceiling. Fiddling with his gloves, he watched as blood creapt from under them. He ignore the pain. It did not bother him any more. Standing up, he walked out of the room and into the kitchenette.  
  
As he washed his bleeding palm, the door opened and four more mutans came through the door. The tallest of the new arrivals arched her back and a pair of magnificent white wings sprouted from her back. The two smallest shared the weight of a large box as they attempted to negotiate the mess in the living room. Dropping the weight due to tiredness, they collasped on one of the sofas, causing it to creak dangourously under the new weight.  
  
The last newcomer smiled as she walked over the mess and towards Zach. She pulled off her long coat and placed it on the bench as she sat in one of the tall chairs. Brushing a dark brown hair from her purple eyes, she looked with raised eyebrows at the blood coming from Zachs uncovered palm.  
  
" I would cover that up if ya don't want the rest ta see."  
  
" 'Spose. They already know."  
  
" They've never seen it. Ya don't want them to worry, do ya?"  
  
Signing, Zach replaced his gloves and grabbed a coke from the fridge, throwing one to Reb as well.  
  
" How was your ' window shopping'"  
  
" Crap. Nowt ta steal. Betta off in N'York. Which reminds me. We're ganna go ta the Big Apple in a few days. Need ta tease a few people."  
  
The leader of Genesis lifted her eyes towards the growing moon outside. They would 'visit' some people in New York. She had something to settle with a few humans. More like the whole damn human race.  
  
~~~~~~~#######~~~~~~  
  
They were screaming in her head. Yelling and screaming. She couldn't cope.  
  
' Aaaagggghhhhh!'  
  
Rogue was in a cold sweat, thrashing around in her bed. Amongst the voices she heard a comforting voice.  
  
' Don't let them destroy you Rogue. Their not real, though tecknically I am.'  
  
' Who are ya?'  
  
' A friend of Rebs. I am known as Psyma to many people but my friends call me, like you can, Sam.'  
  
' Wha ya here?'  
  
' You called. Your head is hurting. I'm several hundred miles away and I can feel it painfully. Reb said that you wanted drugs. Why?  
  
' Ah need them ta stop the pain'  
  
' But the pain has stopped ever since you have begun to talk to me.'  
  
'What?'  
  
' You have taken yourself out of your trapped power and into the openness of the rest of your mind. Relax and blank out the voices. They don't exist.'  
  
' But ah can hear them Sam.'  
  
' No you can't. You are just making yourself belive that. Forget about tham. They are just a state of mind. A state that is trying to control your power desperatly with out any sort of help.'  
  
With these soothing words from the girl, Rogue found the courage to ask.  
  
' Will ah be able to control ma power?'  
  
' No. Not just yet. You need more instructions other than the ones I give you. Must be going. Remeber its just a state of mind.'  
  
Silence. Nothing was in her head. Peace. Rogue slept soundly for the first time in days.  
  
~~~~~~~~#####~~~~~~  
  
A/n I will see how this chapter does and will continue if I get a good response. 


End file.
